February days
by KandraK
Summary: Yugi visita la academia del duelo y trata de que Alexis acepte ir con el al baile del 14 de febrero. ¿Que hara chazz?. Johan vuelve a la academia y yubel trata de evitarlo. Chazz x Alexis Johan x Judai
1. La visita

_**Bueno...Es mi primer fic de YGO GX y espero no critiquen demasiado . Mi fic se sitúa en lo que sería una parte perdida de la 4 temporada. Aquí Yubel ya está fusionada con Jaden, Chazz está en el obelisco y...Bueno, ya saben lo demás.**_

**_Me atreví a mezclar diferentes temporadas, de eso se iran dando cuenta a lo largo del fic._**

**_--_**

_**Capítulo 1- La visita**_

_**Lunes,12 de febrero. 7:30 AM**_

_**E**_ra una mañana normal en la academia de duelo. No hay que recordar que en ese lugar, una mañana normal es todo lo contrario.

-AAAH!- Se escucho un grito de mujer por la prestigiosa academia-¡Es él!, ¡Es él! –Repetia emocionada la misma voz mientras alguien en su interior trataba de controlarla

Mientras que en el dormitorio del obelisco , el millonario pelinegro despertaba gracias al grito de momentos atrás.

-Ese fue….¿Jaden?-Dijo entre risas.el menor de los Princeton.-¿Pero que hace tan temprano? Ah, cierto, se duerme en clases…Novato inútil

Princeton tomó su chaqueta negra y salió de su habitación para ir donde Alexis Rhodes…Después de todo, aunque ella nunca le hacia caso, a él le gustaba saludarla por las mañanas, sentirla cerca, sentir que se entendían…Aunque nunca llegara a ser su chica, pero ese día, probaría suerte de nuevo.

-¡Alexis!- Gritó Chazz sonriendo y levantando una mano al verla de lejos

-Chazz - Respondió sonriendo dulcemente- Buenos días.

-Buenos días…¿Quieres que caminemos juntos a clases?- Preguntó entusiasmado

-Claro, ¿porque no?

7:58 am

-Comenzaremos la clase de hoy- Comento el rector Crowler- Primero, antes que nada, quiero comunicarles la visita de una gran figura del duelo de monstruos: El gran Yugi Mutou

La noticia del rector raro sorprendió a todos los estudiantes. ¿Quién no estaría sorprendido?

-¿El rey del duelo en la academia?- murmuraban los alumnos y los estudiantes por igual

-Eso es imposible…No puede ser- Dijo Hasselberry desde su aciento.

-Jaden amaría verlo, es su ídolo. – Comentaba el Truesdale menor. –Claro, yo soy más guapo

-Es totalmente posible, yo mismo lo llamé, debido a que sólo un pequeño grupo de alumnos han demostrado ser buenos estudiantes, me imaginé que necesitaban ayuda, y mucha- Comentaba Crowler –Pero dejemos todo esto atrás, y reciban con un aplauso al rey del duelo –Decía mientras señalaba a la puerta

Todos voltearon a la puerta mientras aplaudían y se ponían de pie para recibir a una leyenda del duelo. Y entre un coro de "ATEM,ATEM" se vió la silueta de una figura masculina con un raro cabello. " Es el" es lo único que se escuchaba entre la multitud duelista en ese lugar. La silueta caminó bajando las escaleras lentamente mientras se dejaba ver una gran pirámide colgando de su cuello con una cadena mientras vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra sin manga, dejando ver sus brazos.

-¡Es verdad!- fue lo único que pudo decir Princeton, con una cara de asombro típica de el, antes de quedar paralizado

-¿Princeton? –Preguntó el Truesdale menor

-¡Silencio! – Grito Crowler- La clase comenzará. Adelante –Le decía al rey del duelo mientras se retiraba del frente

4:00 pm

-No sabia que Yugi supiera dar una clase tan bien- Comentó el pequeño peliazul

-Tienes razón Sy, pero siento lástima por Jaden, le hubiera encantado estar aquí.

-El se lo perdió, seguro se calló de la cama y se golpeó en la cabeza – Respondió Princeton.

Mientras, en el dormitorio Slifer Red, en una habitación oscura.

-¿Porque no fui a clase?- Preguntó el castaño

-No era adecuado – Contestó una voz de mujer

-Yubel, conocer a Atem era mi meta

-Y ya lo conociste, conformate.

El castaño cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar esa mañana, donde pudo ver a su ídolo aún más cerca que el dia en que entró a la academia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño sonido que provenía de su PDA seguido por otro provenido de su celular.

-¿Qué? – Se levanto y fue hacia su escritorio a contestar, ambos aparatos traían el mismo mensaje:

"A toda la comunidad duelista, se les informa que el martes 13 de febrero deberá ser OBLIGATORIA la asistencia a clase, el porque se tratará en la misma.

-Vellian Crowler

PD- Lo de obligatorio lo digo por ti Jaden Yuki"

Mientras en el camino para llegar al dormitorio azul…

-Alexis…¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Preguntó Manjoume

-Lo estas haciendo – comentó

-Bueno, si, pero es otra pregunta, es mas…Importante

-Pues claro, ¿que es?

-Bueno, como sabes, la maestra Fontaine organizó un baile por el 14 de febrero y me preguntaba si…

- ¡Princeton! – Interrumpió el rey del duelo

- ¿Yugi? – Comentaron al unísono los dos estudiantes obelisco

- Hola, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Debo acerte algunas preguntas

-Eh…Claro, ¿nos vemos luego ? –Le preguntó a la rubia

-Por supuesto –Se va a su dormitorio.

- ¿Que preguntas me tiene que hacer?

- Hablame de tu, y las preguntas que debo hacer…Bueno, primero, ¿Quién es la chica con la que estabas? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En que habitación está? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Para donde queda su habitación?

-Bien…Ella es Alexis Rhodes, es mi amiga, no se en que habitación está, tiene 19 años y no, no tiene novio, pero pronto lo tendrá y su habitación queda hacia allá -señala la dirección

-Entonces supongo que no tendrá pareja para el baile, muchas gracias Princeton, nos vemos en clase- Con esas palabras el faraón corrió para alcanzar a la menor de los Rhodes.

- ¡AH! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICE?!- Gritó Chazz

-La invitaras al baile, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Yugi a Atem

-Por supuesto, debo adaptarme a esta época

-No viste la cara de el pelinegro, ¿cierto?

-A decir verdad, no, no la vi – Contestó cuando vió a lo lejos a la rubia junto con sus Mindy y Jasmine– ¡Alexis!

-¿Que fue eso? – Preguntó Mindy con mal humor

-¡ Dios! ¡Es Yugi! – Contestó Jasmine

-¿Yugi? –Se acercó Asuka

-Si, sabes…Se que no me has tratado pero quisiera saber si tu quieres ir al baile del 14 de febrero conmigo…

- Yo…No lo sé

-Por favor – le agarró la mano a la rubia

--

**YUGIOH GX NO ME PERTENECE**. Si me perteneciera habría mucho Chazz x Alexis jumm


	2. Un dia de mala suerte

Bueno...Respecto al comentario...Tiene razón, Atem no se comporta como debería, pero pasa lo mismo con Zane, era demasiado serio pero con Alexis no.

Claro está que es mi primer fic de GX que hago y debería ser ChazzAlexis

--O--

**Capítulo 2- Un dia de mala suerte**

Martes 13 de febrero 7: 00 am

-Jefe, ¿está bien?- Preguntó el espíritu compañero del ojinegro

-Que te importa – le respondió con su HERMOSO HUMOR de siempre

-¿Es por la chica? –preguntó otro espíritu, esta vez de color verde

- ¿No lo acepto como novio?- Intervino el hermano negro

-¡YA CALLENSE! ¿Les gusta torturarme? ¡Dejen de molestar! – los miró con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, después de todo, el podía ser lo más frio que quisiera, pero era humano, y esos comentarios le lastimaban.

-Tranquilo jefe, ¡hoy es un nuevo dia!- Comentó con la alegría de siempre el ojama amarillo – Seguro que hoy lo aceptará, usted es genial

-Lo se, soy genial, pero no lo suficiente para ella –

Princeton guardó su mazo en su chaqueta y caminó hacia el dormitorio azul de las mujeres, él pensaba que al menos podría caminar con ella, tenerla cerca por un momento, estaba desesperado, necesitaba hablar con ella, sentirla entre sus brazos, poder decir que era " su chica". Chazz siguió caminando cuando a lo lejos vio una escena…No muy cómoda que digamos

Esa es Alexis…-Comentó a si mismo Chazz- y está con….¡Yugi! – La hermosa cara del pelinegro N/A- Perdón, me encanta Chazz tomó un aspecto entre enojo y tristeza. Le habían roto el corazón. Decidió irse a clases sólo

Mientras en el Slifer Red…

-¿Encerio tienes que ir? – Comentaba Yubel

-Si, tu leiste el mensaje de Crowler, es obligatorio, es un asunto demasiado importante, al parecer

8:00 am

-Solicité la presencia de todos debido a que en la clase de hoy se llevará acabo una pequeña "ceremonia" de bienvenida

-Profesor…-levantó la mano la pequeña Rei

-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TENGO DOCTORADO EN DUELOS!?...Bien…No importa,¿ que quieres decir?

- Usted dijo que es una bienvenida…¿Pero de quien?

-A eso iba, talvés si no interrumpieras podrías escuchar. Hace unos meses hubo algunos estudiantes de intercambio en la academia. Creo que todos recuerdan a Jesse Anderson. Pues bien, por razones confidenciales…-Crowler volteo a ver a los alumnos dormidos, entre ellos a Jaden- Esta bien, denle la bienvenida a Jesse Anderson

-¿Jesse? – Judai abrió los ojos

-¡NO! – Dijo Yubel en su interior

- Hola – Johan entró al salón y saludó con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al más congelado de los icebergs

-Lo que sea, le sedo la palabra a la profesora fontaine

-¡Buenos días chicos!, bueno, como sabrán, el próximo 14 de febrero se llevara a cabo un baile, espero las chicas no tengan a su pareja pues un joven se ofreció ayudar a organizar el baile. Aster Phoenix, ¡un aplauso! – Comentó con su animo y alegría de TODOS los días.

-Chazz- susurró el Truesdale menor- ya tienes a tu pareja?

-Eso no te importa Truesdale

-Ah, entiendo, Alexis te rechazó- Dijo Atticus desde un asiento atrás de Chazz

-¿De donde saliste tu?

-Chazz, Chazz, Chazz, yo estudio aquí.

- Podría explicar algunas cosas sobre el baile siempre y cuando dos personas guardaran silencio –comentó Aster mirando a Chazz y a Syrus y haciendo que se callaran

La clase siguió, Chazz aun tenia la esperanza de ser aceptado por Alexis, al menos para caminar juntos a su dormitorio.

4:00 pm

-Jesse…Volviste – Dijo Judai acercándose a el.

- Jaden, no te acerques, volvamos al dormitorio.- Le dijo Yubel desde el interior

-Por supuesto Jaden, me entere que habías regresado del mundo oscuro…Respondió Johan

- Si, fue algo inexplicable…Te extrañé

-Grr JADEN! REGRESA AL DORMITORIO AHORA- DIJO ENOJADA YUBEL

- Claro- Pensó- ¿Jesse, quieres ir a mi dormitorio para hablar mas tranquilos?

-Donde vayas yo voy- Pensó el peli azul- claro Jaden, vamos- Ambos se fueron al dormitorio rojo.

Mientras con Chazz…

-Alexis…-Llamó su atención- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh…Claro, pero rápido, quedé en mostrarle ir a la playa con Yugi

-¿Una cita con el? ¿En la playa? - pregunto sorprendido y al mismo tiempo enojado y decepcionado

- Algo así…¿Qué querías decirme?

-Nada…Vete con el – dijo en tono frio. Dio la vuelta y se fue al dormitorio azul.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos , se escuchaba a los estudiantes susurrar lo mismo : "lo rechazó" mientras se burlaban de un modo discreto. En eso una estudiante se detiene y le restriega en la cara a Chazz el hecho de su rechazo, claro, como buena mujer, con indirectas muy directas.

-Oye Chazz. ¿Acaso Alexis no está contigo?. Sólo por curiosidad

-Déjame en paz

8:00 pm

-Y Cuando llegué aquí me dijeron que habías estado raro – dijo Anderson acercándose a Judai- ¿Pasó algo?

- Si- puso "accidentalmente" su mano sobre la de Johan- Te extrañé mucho, desde que volviste he perdido la seriedad que tenía

-Ay pero que cursi Jaden – Le comentó Yubel

-Te voy a hablar sin rodeos, Jesse, desde hace tiempo he sentido algo especial por ti, algo que no puedo describir…Yo…Yo….

-Jaden – dijo una voz tocando la puerta e interrumpiendo el momento – Oye Jaden abre

Judai levanto la mano de la de Jesse y se dirigió a la puerta. Jesse estaba mas nervioso que nunca, pues aunque no lo parecía, el sabía lo que jaden trataba de decir, y Jesse sentía lo mismo por el, no lo quería como un amigo, ni como un hermano. Lo amaba.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Judai mientras abría la puerta- Oh Syrus, hola

-Hola, ¿estás ocupado?

-Emh…Jesse y yo estábamos hablando…¿Pero que se te ofrece?

-¿Jesse?, oh…lamento interrumpir…Pero Chazz está raro, debes hacerlo entrar en razón, se volvió loco, su habitación está destruida y todos TUS posters de Yugi están rotos

-¡Con que el me los robó!,sabía que el había sido

-¡Jaden!. Chazz está mal, ahora ve y ¡hazlo entrar en razón!

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres su principal rival de la academia – Dijo Kenzan

-Pero estaba hablando con Jesse….Bueno, está bien

En el Obelisco Azul…

-Maldito Atem, maldito, ¡maldito!

-Princeton abre

- ¿Quién molesta?

-Soy yo Aster…Ábreme

-¡No!

-¡Ahora! – Ordenó Phoenix

-¿¡Qué quieres!? – Dijo Manjoume abriendo la puerta

-Hablar, genio. Además, tus gritos se escuchan por todo el dormitorio.

-Eso no me importa

-Si importa, es decir… A mi no, pero si no hablamos seguirás así. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Fue el peor dia de todos. Alexis salió con Yugi, la escuela se burló de mi…Plebeyos.

-¿Solo eso?

-No, como ya sabes mañana es el baile y no se si Alexis tenga pareja, no se si está con Yugi, no se si tendré el valor de invitarla

-A mi no me ha pasado algo parecido, después de todo soy el más guapo, pero te daré un consejo. Levántate, sal de tu habitación, ve a la de Alexis y le preguntas, 4 pasos que seguro sabes hacer.

Y en la Playa…

-Sabes, no conocí a alguien como tu, eres genial, una chica a la que le gustan los duelos, estudiosa, toda un ídolo…Eres maravillosa Alexis, te extrañaré cuando me vaya- comentó Atem .

-Yo también Yugi – respondió Alexis- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, empieza a hacer frio- se levanta

-Si, creo que tienes razón, te acompaño a tu dormitorio, una bella chica está libre a muchos peligros, aun en esta academia

-¿Ah si?, ¿como cuales?- preguntó Asuka

-bueno…Te…Puedes lastimar un tobillo mientras caminas o te puedes enfermar si no te doy mi saco – Bromeo Atem mientras se quitaba su saco y se lo ponía a Alexis.

-Gracias- Sonrió Alexis un poco sonrojada mientras caminaban hacia su dormitorio.

Ambos caminaron por un rato, el frio iba incrementando y la noche se iba haciendo más oscura. Esa noche le recordaba a Alexis los tiempos en que enfrentaron a los jinetes de las sombras, esos tiempos donde Zane y ella se veian en el faro cada noche. Nadie la había tratado con tanta amabilidad como él y ahora Yugi, a pesar de eso, ella seguía diciendo que su único amor era y seguiría siendo el duelo de monstruos.

-Alexis, no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice ayer ¿Irás conmigo al baile?

- No lo se – Dijo tratando de evadir esa pregunta- ¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana – Le devolvió su saco y se despidió, después de eso salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Tengo que decirle a Alexis-Decia Chazz mientras caminaba entre los arbustos y volteaba a ver la ventana de Alexis, mientras se dejaba ver su silueta quitándose la ropa para poder dormir. – A…Alexis- Se sonrojó- Esta apunto de dormir, no debería ir, y mucho menos espiarla….Pero…No tendré oportunidad de verla así sino hasta unos 3 años, y eso si me hace caso…-Se quedó pensando- No, yo soy un caballero, y lo que un caballero haría sería…Ir a tocar su puerta – Dijo sínicamente, después de eso fue a tocar la puerta-Alexis, abre, soy Chazz

-¿Chazz?- Alexis abrió la puerta dejando ver un camisón blanco y corto que llevaba puesto.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Alexis – La recorrió con la mirada y comenzó a ponerse nervioso- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, entra –Abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar

-Alexis, ya no lo soporto, por favor, dime que no estas saliendo con Yugi. – Se acercó y le agarró la mano –Estoy desesperado

-Yo no salgo con él. No se de donde sacaste eso.

-Entonces, por favor, se mi pareja en el baile de mañana- Rogó Princeton mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Alexis al suyo

-Chazz, estoy muy cansada, por favor, vete a tu dormitorio, hablaremos mañana- Se alejo de el mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero Alexis…


	3. El baile pt1

**Capitulo 3: El dia del baile 1ra parte**

**Miércoles 14 de febrero **

6:30 am

-Alexis – Yugi tocó la puerta de la rubia- Alexis soy yo, Yugi.

- Hola Yugi – Abrió la puerta- Es muy temprano ¿pasa algo?

-Te ves…Bien- se sonrojó

-Lo mismo le dije yo – Dijo Chazz desde dentro de la habitación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Alexis y yo estábamos hablando antes de que llegaras.

-Pero que falta de respeto, estás en la habitación de una dama indefensa cuando ella está en paños menores. Dime algo…¿Que eres en realidad de Lex?

-¿Como te atreves a llamarla asi?- Se enfureció- ¡Ella es mi chica!...Bueno, mi amiga…Mas que amiga.

-No te creo, me dijiste que no tenía novio. Además ella irá al baile conmigo

-¿Qué? No, ella irá conmigo

-Hombres- Alexis Suspiró

En el Slifer Red

-Jaden Despierta – Dijo Jesse

-Anderson, son las 6:30 de la mañana, déjame dormir un momento más…-Dijo seriamente- Vete

- ¿Me voy?, pero…Debo decirte algo muy importante

-No me importa, vete- se dio la vuelta en la cama y puso su cabeza bajo la almohada presionando a los lados para no escuchar nada.

-Pero Jaden…

-¡Vete!

-Bien- Dijo con la mirada baja y en tono decepcionado- Nos vemos al rato- Se va

-Si adiós.

-Yubel, ¿porque eres así de fría?

- No quiero que me robe tu atención Jaden, yo te quiero…te quiero proteger, quiero que seas feliz, y el no te podrá hacer feliz.

-Pero quería decirme algo importante.

-Estoy segura que no era muy importante

- Yubel, no quiero perderlo de nuevo

-Y yo no te quiero perder a ti Jaden, mi rey

-¿rey?

-Si…Bueno…Yo…

-No importa…Yubel, ¿iremos al baile? ¿O nos quedamos todo el dia mirando al techo, como siempre?

-Como tu quieras mi rey- Dijo algo nerviosa, sentía que la indirecta había sido muy directa N/A- La indirecta había sido muy directa- frases inmortales de kandrak, octubre 2008

-Escuchen, el baile es hasta la noche y yo debo arreglarme para ir a clases, así que…¿Se pueden ir?

-Como tu digas- dijeron ambos al unísono y se fueron-

-Por Ra. –Se va a preparar.

-Jefe,¿ Que hará para que lo acepte? – Preguntó el espíritu del ojama amarillo.

- No lo se…Por eso iré a pedirle ayuda a alguien inteligente para esto

- Jefe, pero si solo debe pedirlo

- ¡TU NO, INEPTO!

-Perdon jefecito

-bién, Chazz, recuerda, estar tranquilo y nunca parecer desesperado.

- Yami, ¿que harás?-preguntó Yugi

-Primero, cambiar, me he adueñado de tu cuerpo por mucho tiempo, debes querer salir. ¿Cierto?

-La verdad, si

-Bien…Después…No lo sé.

En la Playa…

-¡ATTICUS AYUDAME! ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO!- dijo Chazz mientras lo agarraba de los tobillos

-No parecer desesperado, lo anotaré –Pensó el ojama negro.

-No puedo ahora Chazz, tengo una cita

-¿Con quien?

- con la persona más maravillosa que haya conocido

- ¿Alexis?

-No...Con Zane - sonrió

-¡¿ZANE?!

-Si Chazz, con Zane – dijo gentilmente y se fue

-¿Y ahora a quien le pido ayuda?...

- Jefe…¿No ha pensado en pedirle ayuda a alguien con el que haya hablado recientemente? ¿Alguien inútil y guapo? ¿Alguien a quien usted necesita y que siempre está con usted en los duelos?

-¡Si!...Aster Phoenix!

-Me refería a mi pero ¡SI!

- ¿Tú?, No me hagas reir – Caminó en busca de Edo.

Aunque esa mañana hacía algo de frio, en la playa se podía ver la figura de un chico, mirando el amanecer frente al mar

- Jaden no me quiere ver- Se decía a si mismo Johan- Vaya comienzo – Miró la arena por un momento mientras pensaba en esa palabra…."¡Vete!" y el modo en que lo había dicho…No pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima y cerrar los ojos para imaginar que sólo era un mal sueño - ¿Qué le hice? El no era así conmigo.

-El no era así con nadie- Dijo una voz tras de el.- Cuando regresó del mundo oscuro…Todo cambió, se volvió más callado, más reservado, más serio. Nadie sabe lo que le pasó. Ya no pasaba tiempo con nosotros se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

-Syrus…

- Llegaste como caído del cielo, Jesse. Y te entiendo, yo lo único que quiero es a mi amigo devuelta- Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el mar- Pero tu….Tu sientes algo más por el, ¿verdad?

- ¿Se nota mucho?- Se sonrojó el peliazul

- Demasiado, y sabes…No se me hace raro, mi hermano mayor está en lo mismo

-Zane…¿Enamorado? ¿De quien?

-Según el…De Atticus.

-Ja, vaya lio… Será mejor que lleguemos temprano a clases. – se levantó

-Si…Tienes razón- Syrus se levanto y ambos se fueron a clases

8:00 am.

Salón de clases.

El ojos de zafiro no dejaba de ver el aciento vacio del héroe, cada vez se le hacia más extraño. ¿Estaría enojado con el?. ¿Por qué era así? Eran las dos preguntas que se hacían el y todos los demás. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por "¿Qué se necesita en un duelo? "

-Anderson. – preguntó Yugi N/A- No Yami, Yugi

-¿Disculpe….?- Dijo despertando de su sueño

-Pregunte que se necesita en un duelo

-Respeto por tu oponente- Dijo Johan un poco avergonzado

- ¡No! ¡Se necesitan cartas!- Interrumpió Crowler- ¿Pero que he hecho para recibir alumnos así? –Se agarró la cabeza y volteó a ver su silla, que por cierto, estaba ocupada por Pharaoh- Un…¡Un gato en mi silla!- Gritó asustado.- Quitenlo, quítenlo

Todos los alumnos rieron excepto Jesse.

-Ja…Profesor innepto- Dijo Manjoume mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa y colocaba sus codos sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

- Muy bien- Comenzó a hablar Aster.- Como saben hoy es el baile y daré algunas notas. Primero, Se llevará a cabo en el Obelisco Azul. Segundo y no creo que sea necesario, recordarles que deben llevar una pareja o terminarán como un simple servidor de ponche, sería una lástima, aunque ya lo imagino….-Aster continuó hablando por un buen rato mientras pasaban las horas. Las clases habían terminado temprano.

3:00 pm

-Alexis- Yami llamó su atención al acercarse, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Yugi…-Se sonrojó mientras agarraba la rosa.- Yo…

-No irá contigo, ella irá conmigo- Dijo dándole una rosa blanca. Mientras pensaba "Mas le vale a Aster que esto funcione"- Tu te puedes rebajar a servir ponche.

-No pelearé contigo Chazz. Madura, es increíble que a tu edad seas así.

-¡No me dirás como debo ser!- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para verlo con los ojos de una manera que asustara. – Arreglemos esto con un duelo, el ganador será la pareja de Alexis

-Chazz…-Dijo Alexis- Es el rey del duelo, claro que perderás

-¡¿Entonces no me apoyas?!- Abrió sus ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

-No es eso

-Entiendo…Crees que es mucha competencia para mi

-Chazz…Haremos esto. Ya que tu solo eres un estudiante, yo no jugaré con mi mazo, elegiré cualquier otro, de un estudiante, y tu jugarás con tu verdadero mazo, el que quieras.

-Acepto- Sonrió malignamente mientras todos los alumnos los rodeaban para ver el duelo.

-Nos vemos en 1 hora en la playa. Así podrás pedir un deck y yo podré editar el mio. –Se fue a su dormitorio.

-Esto debe saberlo Jaden- Dijo Hasselberry a Syrus y Jesse

3:15 PM

En el dormitorio rojo.

-¡Jaden! – Gritó Syrus.

- Dime – salió de su habitación

-Habrá un duelo, Yugi vs Chazz, ¿quieres ir?

-Ja – Se metió a su habitación sin decir más que eso.

-Bien, no lo soporto- Jesse subió a la habitación de Jaden- Escucha Jaden, no se que te haya pasado pero ahora mismo me lo explicarás- Se acercó a él.

-Anderson dejame en paz,

-No hasta que aclares ese asunto

-¿Quieres la verdad?, Yubel me hizo abrir los ojos, eso fue lo que pasó.

-¿De que hablas? Yubel ya no está

-Está más cerca de lo que crees, Jesse. –Cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cambiar, Johan agarró la cara de Judai- Jesse…Sueltame

-No, no lo haré, ya no lo soporto Jaden, no soporto que seas frio conmigo, te estoy perdiendo por algo sin importancia. No quiero alejarme de ti de nuevo. – Dijo mientras se acercaban sus labios a los del héroe. – Jaden, ¿porque eres así?

Jaden estaba sorprendido, y Yubel enojada, lo que provocó que sus ojos cambiarán de color y Yubel estuviera apunto de hacer algo realmente malo, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, Johan unió sus labios con los de Jaden. En otras palabras, Lo besó.

--

**Por el momento lo dejo hasta ahí, agradesco a "Chazz" su comentario sobre mi fic y espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**El destino del siguiente capítulo ustedes lo deciden, pueden decir "a)" para que escriba el duelo o "b)" para que me lo salte.**

_Ichi_

_Juu_

_Hyaku_

_Sen_

_MANJOUME SANDA!_


	4. El baile pt2

**De acuerdo, en el duelo, los dialogos en negritas son los de Atem. **

**Lo escribí a la 1:00 am así que compadescanse xD**

**Capítulo 4: El baile pt2**

Tras linda sorpresa, Jaden no hizo más que responder al beso, y ante la sorpresiva mirada de Syrus y hasselberry, johan abrió los ojos y despegó suavemente sus labios de los de jaden.

-Jesse…-Comenzó Jaden

-No digas nada, Jaden, por favor…

-Los alcanzaré en un momento- Dijo aun nervioso por lo que había pasado.

-De acuerdo – Los tres salieron con dirección a la playa

-¿JADEN QUE SE SUPONE QUE FUE ESO?- Preguntó Yubel

-Un…Beso…Me beso

-¿Y porque lo permitiste?

-¿Porque no debería?

-Porque…¡Porque no!. Porque me dejarás, te desharás de mí tal como lo hiciste de pequeño, Jaden, no me dejes, quiero estar a tu lado.

En el dormitorio azul.

- Con que un duelo, ¿eh?- Preguntó Aster- No podrías ser más tonto porque no tienes doble nombre

-¿A que te refieres Phoenix?

-¿Cómo te quieres ganar el amor de Alexis si la tratas como un objeto?. No seré yo el único que te lo diga, piénsalo Princeton-to

-Es Princeton, inútil presumido

-Lo que sea.

4:00 pm

En la playa

-¿Estás preparado para ver el porque Chazz Princeton debe ser el príncipe del duelo?.

- El orgullo precede a la derrota, Princeton.- Comentó Yami

- Tiene razón Chazz- Dijo Alexis.

-Alexis….Mi bella Lex, ¿como es posible que me hipnotizaras de esa manera?. Eres mi hermoso pecado Rhodes, Una vez que gane, tu y yo iremos al baile, nos volveremos novios, nos tomaremos de la mano, haremos cartitas de amor, te llenaré de joyas y después de 3 años, nos casaremos y veremos el milagro de la vida en nuestro primogénito- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo con el puño en el corazón

- ¿Hermoso pecado?- Preguntó Aster algo sorprendido, a si mismo

-Haces demasiados planes para ser uno de los mejores en la academia- Comentó confiado con los ojos cerrados mientras colocaba un mazo en su disco de duelo- Pero eres bueno, debo admitirlo.

-Bien dejemos de hablar, y hagamos esto rápido

-un detalle más, los puntos de vida serán 8000, así durará más la diversión.

**--¡DUELO!**

El duelo comenzó el primero fue Yami,

**-De mi mano, activo mi carta mágica, CIUDAD ANTIGUA-Ruinas arcoiris. Y coloco un monstruo. Con esto termina mi turno.**

-….Mi tur….¡¿DIJISTE CIUDAD ANTIGUA?!-Preguntó sorprendido-...Esa carta es de Johan…¡ESTÁ JUGANDO CON SU DECK!- Pensó- Mi…Mi turno- Sacó- Bién, ven aquí mi cabeza cañón.- Colocó su carta "X- Head cannon" y prosiguió a atacar al monstruo boca abajo en el campo de yugi.

**-¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo!-Activo el efecto de Gata amatista, cuando es destruida, puedes ponerla en tu zona de cartas trampa como cristal.**

-Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termina mi turno.

**-MI turno- sacó-¡NO TENGO NADA!- Pensó- De mi mano, activo mi hechizo, "espadas de luz reveladora", y termina mi turno. **

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?. Mi turno, ¡robo!- Miró su mano- Activo mi hechizo de campo, "Chispa luminosa", esta carta incrementa el ataque de todos los monstruos luz en 500, con la desventaja de disminuir su defensa en 400 puntos. Ahora, coloco un monstruo y una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.

**-Bien…-robó y miró su mano- No puedo hacer nada…Termina mi turno**

-¿Que le pasa?, el rey del duelo tiene mi deck, y está indefenso, sin cartas trampa y con 1 hechizo solamente, sin contar su gata amatista, claro. NO ¡PUEDE PERDER!- dijo Johan

-¡Hey! Anderson, ¿estás conmigo o en mi contra?- Preguntó el Chazz.-

-Jeje…no se

-Bien…Mi turno- robó- coloco un monstruo y una carta boca abajo…Tu turno

Todos iban llegando al lugar y después de 1 turno de cada duelista se fueron espadas de luz reveladora dejando libre para ataques a Yugi, fue entonces cuando llegó Judai.

-¿Cómo van?-preguntó

-No han hecho nada, si así quieren ganarse a Alexis mejor yo me quedo con ella- dijo Aster con los brazos cruzados- después de todo, soy hermoso….Y soy el mejor.- Se confió

-¡ASTER!- Gritó enojado Princeton

**- SILENCIO. Mi turno-robó- activo mi carta hechizo,"promesa de cristal". Este hechizo me permite seleccionar una carta de bestia de cristal en mi zona de cartas trampa y colocarla en el campo. Así que gata amatista entra al duelo en posición de defensa. Coloco una carta y termina mi turno- **

-Mi turno- sacó y miró su mano- Bien, como invocación de volteo, Ojama negro y un segundo ojama negro, recuerda que gracias a mi carta de "chispa luminosa" mis monstruos luz ganan 500 puntos en su ataque. Así que vamos Ojama negro, ¡Ataca a gato amatista!.

-Como ordene jefe- dijo el ojama negro

-Después del ataque- Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, así que no se va del juego, se queda en mi zona de cartas trampa-

-Ahora, segundo ojama negro te ataca, y quedas libre para otro ataque, ¡Vamos X CABEZA CAÑON!- Sus tres monstruos atacaron dejando a Yugi con sólo 5200 puntos de vida y sin monstruos en el campo.

**-El corazón de las cartas me ha fallado, pero eso esta apunto de cambiar.- robó- Primero, invoco mi monstruo, Bestia de cristal tigre topacio y enseguida mi carta de equipo "estamos juntos", esta carta me permite aumentar el ataque de un monstruo en 800 puntos por cada monstruo boca arriba que yo controlo, ahora, con 800 puntos más ¡TRIGRE TOPACIO, ATACA AL OJAMA NEGRO!. **

-¡No tan rápido!- Activo mi carta trampa "ANILLO DE DESTRUCCIÓN"- ahora, tu monstruo se destruye y ambos recibimos 2400 puntos de daño

-Eso deja a Chazz con 5600 puntos de vida, mientras que a Yugi le quedan 2800 puntos. – Dijo Jesse sorprendido.

-Vaya le están dando una paliza al rey del duelo- dijo judai mientras agarraba la mano de Johan discretamente.

**-Bien, ahora mi carta mágica, "faro de cristal", lo que me permite invocar una bestia de cristal de mi deck siempre y cuando haya dos bestias de cristal en mi zona de cartas trampa. Así que ¡ vamos Ruby!- invocó de manera especial a Carbuncle en modo de defensa- Y ahora, activo el efecto de ruby, lo que me permite traer mis dos bestias de cristal en mi zona de cartas trampa, al campo de batalla. Termino mi turno.**

-y sigue el mio- robó- PREPARATE…¡X- CABEZA CAÑON ATACA A SU TIGRE TOPACIO!- Su monstruo atacó destruyendo a tigre topacio y quitándole 700 puntos de vida a Yugi- Enseguida, mis 2 ojamas atacan a tu carbuncle ruby, y a tu gato amatista, pero ya que están en modo de defensa no pierdes puntos de vida.

**-Bien, activo el efecto de mis montruos, y los 3 quedan en mi zona de cartas trampa.**

-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo y coloco una carta, termina mi turno.

**-MI TURNO.- sacó y miró su mano-bien, tengo 2 abundancia de cristal en mi mano, una bendición de cristal y….¡ESO!- pensó- Ahora activo mi carta mágica, "faro de cristal" y ya sabes lo que hace. Si hay dos cartas de bestias de cristal en mi zona de cartas trampa y hechizo puedo traer una bestia de cristal de mi mazo a mi campo, y ya que tengo 3 bestias de cristal, ven aquí, " Bestia de cristal carbuncle ruby"…Y ya sabes lo que puedo hacer, mis tres monstruos regresan al frente de batalla. Ahora, Tigre topacio, ¡ATACA A OJAMA NEGRO!**

-¡DEMONIOS!- MALDIJO CHAZZ

**-ACTIVO SU HABILIDAD ESPECIAL, cuando ataca, TIGRE TOPACIO GANA 400 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE. Eso te deja a ti con 4100 puntos mientras que yo sigo con 2100. termino mi turno **

-mi turno, invocación de volteo, ¡ojama verde! Ahora vamos, mi cabeza cañon ataca a tu tigre topacio, Dejándote con 1400 puntos de vida, ahora, mis dos ojamas atacan a tu gata amatista y a uno de tus carbuncle ruby.

**-Activo el efecto de mis monstruos, y regresan a mi zona de cartas trampa **

-coloco un monstruo boca abajo y termina mi turno.

**-bien, de mi mano, un tercer faro de cristal. Así que no debo explicarlo, invoco especialmente a gata amatista en posición de defensa, termina mi turno.**

-Alexis…Todo esto lo hago por ti y por tu amor…MI TURNO. –robó- Ahora, activo mi carta mágica "TORNADO GIGANTE". Lo cual me permite, regresar todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa del campo a la mano de sus propietarios. Enseguida, "chispa luminosa". Jaja preparate para perder. Ojama negro, ¡ataca a gata amatista!

**-Activo su habilidad, se va a mi zona de cartas trampa**

-Ojama verde, ataca a ruby- Claro jefe

**-Recuerda, se queda en mi zona de trampas**

-Y ahora, Cabeza Cañón ¡ATACA DIRECTAMENTE!

**-¡Ah!- Yugi se hincó mientras veía como su marcador iba bajando, había perdido, un estudiante lo había derrotado- Buen…Buen duelo**

-¡Eso es!.

Todos aclamaban al Chazz, una victoria se había sumado a su inventario. Y entre gritos de "¡Chazz, chazz!", manjoume les recordó como debían ser las cosas.

-Ya saben como es esto….¡VEN!

-¡SE! – Dijo la parte norte de los estudiantes.

-¡RÁ!- grito el resto de los estudiantes.

Así con esas palabras, todos comenzaron a interpretar ese hermoso coro. "VENCERÁ, VENCERÁ…" una tras otra vez.

-Lo…Lo derrotó….-Aster dio un paso hacia atrás algo sorprendido.- Ojala Crowler lo hubiera visto.

-Claro que lo ví- dijo Crowler escondido tras Alexis. Pero había un gato en el campo…Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que Chazz demostró ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia, no cabe duda el porque duerme en el obelisco.

-Yugi-Chazz se acercó hacia el y estiró la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse- Buen duelo.

-Lo mismo digo

Chazz soltó la mano de Yugi y se dirigió a Alexis. Mientras, Johan volteaba a ver la cara del héroe, alfin vivía lo que había querido por más de medio año, estar junto a él, sin ningún secreto entre ellos, ambos sabían que se querían más que como simples amigos.

-Bien hecho Princeton-to- Comentó confiado Aster- Venciste al rey del duelo.

-El duelo fue impresionante, Chazz- Se acercó Alexis- Pero no se porque siento que se dejó vencer- pensó.

-Alexis, -se sonrojó- sé que gané el duelo, pero no gané tu corazón, eres libre de ir con quien quieras, El Chazz lo soportará- dijo llevándose de nuevo el puño al corazón con la mirada al cielo.

-yo…

-Vaya Chazz, que duelo-Interrumpió Atticus mientras se acercaba junto con Zane- y eso del hermoso pecado fue ingenioso.

-Debo admitirlo, para ser alguien que fue Slifer rojo, no está mal. Tal ves ahora estés preparado para ser profesional, aunque me gustaría que mi sucesor fuera Jaden, tu no te quedas atrás.

-Zane…

Mientras Yami los veía a lo lejos, y hablaba con Yugi

-No estuvo mal- dijo Yami

-Si, pero…¿El duelo fue verdadero?. ¿O te dejaste ganar?

-Fue verdadero, sabes, el es bueno.

--

**Espero guste este capítulo.**

Ichi

Juu

Hyaku

Sen

-MANJOUME SANDA!


	5. El baile pt3

Este es el final, quedó horible, muy apresurado, pero tenia un poco de inspiración y son las 2 am! .

**Capítulo 5**

**El baile pt3**

-¡Chazz, Chazz, Chazz, Chazz!- gritaba la estudiantina- ¡El demonio de Chazz-mania!

Chazz salió triunfal de la playa.

6:30 PM

-Bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer si no te acepta?- dijo el chico del destino sentado en la cama del millonario pelinegro.

-Resignarme, por alguna rara y enferma razón, tengo que aceptar que tu decías la verdad,no puedo tratar a Alexis como si fuera un simple objeto de oro al que quiero demasiado.

-Vaya comparativo…Momento, ¿me diste la razón?

-Si, y más te vale que no le digas a nadie. Iré al baile, y si ella no quiere aceptarme, bien, me busco a alguien más.

-Elíjame a mi jefecito- dijo el ojama amarillo.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Ve a probarte una nueva tanga o has lo que quieras pero déjame en paz, inútil!

-¡Hey! Princeton-to.-Le llamó la atención Aster- ¿A quien le dices inútil?...¿Hablas solo o acaso me lo dijiste a mi?

-¿Debo responder eso?

-Olvidalo, en fin, ¿le darás algún regalo? ¿O acaso también debo enseñarte como comprar cosas para una mujer?- se recostó

-No te hagas el gracioso Phoenix, claro que le regalaré algo, no soy idiota

-¿Seguro?...Digo…¿Qué le darás?

-Una cadena de oro con un diamante cortado finamente en forma de estrella.

-Oro,que original- mencionó en un tono sarcástico-

-Si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta -señaló la puerta-Ya sabes como salir, incluso como caminar.

En medio del bosque

-…Y desde entonces hemos estado unidos…- comentaba el héroe sentado y recargado en el hombro de Jesse.

-Entonces…Yubel…No quiere que estemos juntos.

-Claro que no genio- trataba de responder Yubel desde el interior.

-Está celosa…No entiende que claro que ella es mi amiga, y una de las mejores…Pero mi corazón solo le pertenecen a 3 cosas.

-¿A Tres cosas?- Se separa un poco de él

-Si, a los duelos, a ti, obvio…Y a los sándwiches de huevo de oro- se volvió a recargar en el hombro de jesse. Le gustaba respirar su aroma, sentirlo cerca, tal y como había querido desde hace tiempo.

-SE….OLVIDO DE MI…-Pensó sorprendida Yubel, al principio le dieron ganas de soltar unas lágrimas, pero con los segundos pasando, su rabia fue creciendo

-Gracias jaden…Gracias .

Mientras, en los pasillos de la escuela, la turba de mujeres desesperadas rodeaban al Rhodes mayor, lo que provocaban los celos y enojo de Zane.

-Malditasea- se agarró el pecho al sentir su corazón algo mal.

-Zane…-Ignoró por ese momento a las chicas para atender a su novio- ¿Zane estás bien? – se acercó a el-

-No…Me duele el corazón. –Cerró los ojos y recargó una mano en la pared, inclinándose un poco para descansar- ¡demonios!

-¡Zane!- se preocupó aun más

-Atticus- Se hincó aun con la mano en el corazón- Al parecer aun no terminan las complicaciones. Aunque haya dejado el duelo.

-Debemos ir a la enfermería- Lo ayudo a levantarse y recargó el brazo del peli azul en su hombro- Lo lamento chicas, tengo una emergencia – se despidió de sus fans y llevó a Zane lo más rápido que pudo a la enfermería.

8:00 pm

En el dormitorio azul, el baile.

-Se ve bien jefe- opinó el ojama verde

-Que guapo- Siguió el ojama amarillo

-Si- comentó el hermano negro.

-Gracias- Agradeció vestido con un traje negro y una pequeña caja roja en mano.

-¿Está listo, jefe?

-Si, aquí vamos- Bajó las escaleras para integrarse a la fiesta y buscar a Alexis.la encontró muy fácil, su cabello rubio y largo era una característica más de ella.- Alexis- dijo llamando su atención.

-Chazz- Volteó la rubia solo para darse a ver con un corto vestido dorado con el escote en la espalda.

-Alexis…Te…Te traje algo. – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y abría la caja forrada de terciopelo rojo- espero te guste

-Chazz- Se sorprendió al ver el collar con ese diamante en forma de estrella- es hermoso. Gracias…¿Me ayudas?- Sonrió dulcemente.

-Será un placer – se levantó y se puso detrás de Alexis para ponerle la cadena de oro.- Te ves muy bien con ella.

-Gracias- se sonrojó.

-No quiero perderte Zane, apenas hemos sido felices por un dia, no quiero que te separes de mi- comentó el castaño desde un balcón del dormitorio azul.

-Estaremos juntos hasta que no lo resista. – se acercó a el y lo besó. – Vayamos con los demás

En otro lado del dormitorio.

-Hola, ¿tu eres Aster Phoenix? – comentó una mujer detrás del ídolo

-Si,¿ quien me busca?

-Mucho gusto, soy Kasumi.

-Mucho gusto- dijo no muy interesado

-Me preguntaba si…¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Yo bailar?, ¿El gran Aster Phoenix?

-Aja

-Esta bien.

-Me encanta que todos sepan lo nuestro, así no tengo que ocultar lo que siento – Dijo el dueño de las bestias gema

-Igual a mi- le agarro la mano- ven, acompáñame, reunamos a todos.

8:15 pm

-¿Y que paso con Yugi?- preguntó Chazz mientras le servia una bebida a Alexis

-Estaba en este dormitorio, pero en su habitación.

-Ah, entiendo…-Volteo a las escaleras- mira, ahí viene.

-Princeton, Alexis, buenas noches. – comentó Yami.- Veo que lo elegiste a él. Esta bien…Creo.

-Yugi- Extendió su mano e hizo que Yami la tomara en un apretón de manos.-

-Chazz…Alexis, y…Yugi- Dijo el héroe algo sorprendido- ¿puedo tomar una foto?.

-Claro, soy famoso, estoy acostumbrado- dijo Chazz arrogantemente

-Pero aquí saldremos todos- Dijo mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos- ¿Listos?, aquí vamos.

N/A- Esta parte, será en primera persona, Alexis.

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Han pasado 10 años desde que él y yo estamos juntos, tal como el lo había dicho, nuestra primogénita nació 3 años después de ese baile. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Jaden y Jesse viven en el norte, donde Jesse heredó un terreno. ¿Mi hermano?, el está destrozado, Zane murió hace apenas 3 años por problemas en el corazón, pero Syrus ha sabido como consolarlo; Sus ultimas palabras fueron, "La muerte está tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja; te amo, Atticus". Aster sigue ganando dinero como duelista profesional, se casó con una ex alumna de la academia, Kasumi, ambos tienen 2 hijos, muy lindos por cierto. Hasselberry…No hemos sabido nada de él.

¿Y Yo?. Yo vivo con mi familia en Tokio, mi esposo es todo un profesional y supo como reclamar la parte de la herencia que tenía.

Por la ventana se puede ver una niña jugando con unos amigos el duelo de monstruos mientras les enseña esa foto, la ultima que nos tomamos juntos, ella es Kim, Kimberly Ann Princeton; mi hija.

--FIN--

Si les gustó, bien, sino agua y ajo para mi xDDDD. Agradesco a Chazz por algunas ideas que me dió, además de inspiración. Y a mi amiga Miss Destiny. De igual manera, agradesco a una amiga que actualmente solo la localizo por metroflog. nunca me dijo su nombre y.y Ya que han seguido mi fic paso a paso. Y dice:

_ICHI!_

_JUU!_

_HYAKU!_

_SEN!_

**MANJOUME SANDA!!**


End file.
